Laser sources pose a risk to people either on the ground or piloting an aircraft since they can produce temporary flash blindness or even permanent blindness. Laser sources can also be used to direct munitions and laser-guided missiles; and they can also disable satellite borne imaging systems. To protect against the various threats posed by laser sources, laser warning receivers are needed.
The present invention provides a laser warning receiver which is compact, and which can be used to determine both the angle of arrival and wavelength of an incident laser beam so that counter measures can be taken against the laser threat.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become evident to those skilled in the art.